


What I'm Capable Of

by i_owe_you_a_bourbon



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 04:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3836716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_owe_you_a_bourbon/pseuds/i_owe_you_a_bourbon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“We will get back to our room, we will play the most innocent of fools, and we will share a night of wedded bliss.”</p>
<p>Jack smirked at her. “You tryna get into bed with me, Carter?”</p>
<p>“It is my greatest ambition, Agent Thompson. Why else would a trembling damsel such as myself agree to such a chilling, perilous assignment?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What I'm Capable Of

“Jack, take me dancing.” Jack looked up to see Peggy standing in the doorway, watching him intently. He opened his mouth to respond to her, but she raised her finger to her lips and shook her head. “I want to go dancing,” she said, very pointedly, gesturing for him to come with her. 

“Right now?” Jack asked, staring at her blankly. He had no idea what she was trying to communicate to him right now, though it seemed important.

“Right now, darling,” Peggy chirped. She gestured for him to follow her again, far more impatiently than the first time.

“I’d love to take you dancing, sweetheart,” Jack said. His voice was stiff and unconvincing, even to his own ears, and she shook her head at him. He ignored her silent chastisement and got up to follow her out of the room.

As soon as the door was locked behind them, she seized his arm and tugged him off down the hallway. “I just love this place, don’t you?” Peggy said, very loudly and _very_ enthusiastically. “It’s so quaint!”

“If by ‘quaint’ you mean ‘falling apart’, I’d agree with you,” Jack told her. He turned towards her and lowered his voice. “Carter, wha – ”

“You grumpy goose!” Peggy exclaimed. She smacked his arm playfully. At least, Jack was sure that to any outside observer it appeared playful. His arm knew better. He shut his mouth and kept it shut, allowing Peggy to chatter his ear off about every inanity that came to her mind: she’d seen the most charming hat this morning (he should buy it for her), she had enjoyed lunch immensely (though the chicken had been a bit tough), she had had a fascinating conversation with a woman in the lobby and _she_ had said that they sold Christmas ornaments in the gift shop _year round_ (wasn’t that just _silly_?), and she most emphatically hated the wallpaper in the hallways (Jack couldn’t disagree with this one). By the time they’d reached their destination, Jack had stopped listening.

Their destination was a large structure built onto one side of the hotel, that the hotel staff had proudly informed them was a dance hall. Upon entry, Jack discovered this name only rather loosely defined the place. There _was_ music, and there _was_ dancing, but anyone of a less questionable reputation might have argued that the dingy atmosphere, the dim lighting, and the shady meetings happening in nearly every shadowy corner were more noteworthy features of the place.

Jack allowed Peggy to tow him onto the dance floor. Turning towards him, she seized him in her arms and pulled him forcefully against her with surprisingly strong arms. As they twirled together to the jaunty tune the band was playing, she leaned up to speak in his ear. “They’re onto us, Agent Thompson,” she informed him. “They’ve got our room bugged.”

Jack looked down at her incredulously. “What makes you think that?” he asked.

Peggy forcibly made him twirl her. She laughed gaily as she spun, throwing her head back with glee. When she had returned to his side, she leaned in to speak in his ear again, an adoring smile plastered on her face. “I overheard them,” she informed him. “I was… exploring, and I happened upon a conversation. They suspect we’re federal agents.”

“Now why would they do that? It couldn’t be the fact you’re off snoopin’ around, could it?” Jack asked, not bothering to conceal his irritation.

“I imagine it’s your abysmal acting skills,” Peggy informed him, smiling brightly. “We’re on our honeymoon, Agent Thompson, do you think you could manage to make it look like you’re a little bit happy, just for a moment?”

“You think they’re watching us?” 

“I know they are. One of them is at your five o’clock right now.” She spun them around so Jack could get a look at the man lurking in a dark corner, watching them intently. 

He forced a smile onto his face. “You may have a point,” he admitted.

“I know I do.” Her face was full of love, but her voice contained nothing of the kind. “This isn’t the first time I’ve gone undercover, Agent Thompson. I know what I’m doing.”

“I hate to break it to you, Carter, but you ain’t exactly here to show off whatever undercover skills you may have picked up in your time playing with the big boys.”

“Yes, Chief Dooley made my role here quite clear,” Peggy informed him coolly. Jack had to admire the fact that her outward appearance of adoration never once faltered. “I am well aware I was sent in as an elaborate prop to enable you to display your incredible prowess.” She dipped herself in his arms, and came up again smiling more brightly than ever. “But these people are _dangerous_ , Jack.” Most of the irritation had left her voice to be replaced with entreaty. “We’ve both read the file. You need backup.”

“And I’ll have backup,” Jack informed her. “Soon as I call for it. There are agents just outside, ready to come in at a moment’s notice.”

“ _If_ you get a chance to make that call. Those agents aren’t in here with you. I am. And I assure you I am fully qualified to be something a little more than some sexy lamp. I’ve done this kind of work before. I can help you.”

“Sure, kid, you can help me as soon as we get back to the room. We’ve got some bugs to get rid of. Beyond that, I think I can handle it.”

“Oh yes, I can tell you and all your _dizzying_ experience with undercover work have got this situation _fully_ handled.”

Something about the way she said it – like he was quite possibly the stupidest creature she’d ever encountered – shook his confidence just the tiniest bit, though he’d never have admitted that. He raised an eyebrow at her. “What are you talking about, Carter?”

“Tell me, Agent Thompson, if you had somebody bugged – someone you already held under suspicion – and you suddenly found your bugs were no longer operational, what would your conclusion be?”

Jack gritted his teeth. “Damn,” he said, feeling like the stupidest creature Peggy had ever encountered.

“An accurate conclusion, _agent_.” Peggy spun herself around again. “No,” she said firmly. “We will get back to our room, we will play the most innocent of fools, and we will share a night of wedded bliss.”

Jack smirked at her. “You tryna get into bed with me, Carter?”

“It is my greatest ambition, Agent Thompson. Why else would a trembling damsel such as myself agree to such a _chilling_ , _perilous_ assignment?” She aggressively twirled herself again. It was a longer, more drawn-out twirl this time, as though she for some reason wished to get away from her present company. Jack couldn’t say he disagreed. He gladly kept her twirling until she refused to be twirled anymore. “How do you plan to proceed?” Peggy asked him as soon as she’d returned to his side.

“Apparently with a night of bliss.”

“Haven’t been able to move your mind past that part yet, agent?” Peggy asked, arching an eyebrow at him.

“We play it cool tonight, set ‘em at ease. Then tomorrow I do some investigating. Try and shut these bastards down once and for all.”

Peggy nodded shortly. “Alright,” she said.

They continued dancing in silence, except for the occasional small talk from Peggy to keep the illusion of love alive. As the night wore on, the music began to get slower, more romantic, and Jack found his mind drifting more frequently to the thought of a night of bliss with Peggy. He was very aware of her body swaying against him, and he was suddenly seized with a wild desire to take her up to their bed and continue the dance all night long. By the time they were both danced to exhaustion and Peggy was tugging him from the dance hall with a skip and a giggle, Jack’s mind was thoroughly distracted.

~

A night of bliss started off far more uneventfully than one might have expected. “Gosh, I’m just _exhausted_ after all that dancing!” Peggy declared as they entered their room. “My feet are aching. Would you give them a rub, doll?”

“I’d like nothing more,” Jack replied, as convincingly as he could.

“Oh, aren’t you just the sweetest,” Peggy sighed spoonily. Jack was struck again by how remarkably at odds with her voice her face could be. She looked utterly unimpressed and a little bored, as though pretending to be married to a man she was less than fond of was something she did every day. “Just let me go grab my book, I won’t be a moment.” She went to her bags and returned with the file on the weapon smuggling ring they’d been sent here to take down. Flopping down on the bed, she flipped it open and proceeded to ignore him. Jack got his own copy of the file and sank into a chair, idly flipping though it for anything he may have missed the first time. They spent a good half hour in this manner, without a word spoken between them.

Jack was beginning to feel his eyes drifting shut when Peggy let out a sigh that pulled him back into consciousness. It was a strange sigh, and he looked up at her questioningly. She let out another sigh, this one longer and more drawn out, and with a distinctly blissful quality about it. Her attention never once left the file in front of her. Picking up a photograph to examine it more closely, she let out a little moan. Jack’s eyes were locked firmly on the sight in front of him now, staring at her with a mixture of disbelief and something else he was trying desperately to ignore. Peggy moaned again, louder, and then again. The moans gradually increased in frequency and volume, as her faux pleasure mounted. Jack felt something twist and clench low in his gut. 

Then, abruptly, the moans seized. “ _Really_?” said Peggy, her voice breathless and intensely aggravated. “ _Already_?” She finally looked up from the file, her eyes sparkling wickedly as she grinned at Jack. “I was expecting something a little more magical on our wedding night,” she said huffily, heaving a dramatic sigh.

“It takes two to tango, sweetheart,” Jack informed her, narrowing his eyes. “I guess we’re both disappointed.”

“I could’ve kept going for _hours_ yet.”

“You say that like it’s a good thing.”

“Like you weren’t enjoying yourself,” Peggy scoffed.

“Just lying there waitin’ for it to end.”

“Just lying there is right,” Peggy muttered. “Would it kill you to put in a _little_ effort for once? We’re on our _honeymoon_ , for God’s sake, just close your eyes and think of England.”

“Oh, I was thinkin’ of England alright. England and that sister of yours.”

Peggy gave a gasp of shock and horror. “How _dare_ you!” she cried, her eyes twinkling with delight. She gave a little sob and took a steadying breath. “I know you don’t mean it,” she said brokenly. “I’m going to take a bath, and when I come back we’ll both be calmer and we can talk through this.” She got up and stretched, flashing him a small smile before she headed for the bathroom.

“Whatever you say, doll,” Jack drawled, shaking his head after her with some bemusement. He had to admire her commitment, even if he and his pride questioned some of her tactics. With a slightly disgruntled sigh, he returned to his file.

The sound of Peggy running water for her bath was very soothing, and Jack soon found his eyes drifting shut again. He wasn’t even aware he’d fallen asleep until he was rudely awakened by several rough hands seizing his arms and something damp being clamped over his mouth and nose. His eyes flew open, taking in several large men standing around him, holding him down. Someone behind him was holding a rag over his face, and his nostrils were bombarded by the sweet smell of chloroform. Jack struggled, desperately trying to free his arms and his head from the grasp of his attackers. The hands holding him down pressed harder. After a moment of this, the man standing behind him growled in frustration, clamping the rag tighter to Jack’s face. “Why isn’t this working?” he hissed. _Because chloroform doesn’t work that way, you knuckleheads_ , Jack thought. He shook his head violently, almost managing to shake the rag-man loose.

“Let me do it,” another voice grunted. Jack’s last glimpse of awareness was a sickening crunch and a splitting pain in his skull, and then the world went out.

~

When his aching head finally swam back into consciousness, Jack found himself tied to a chair in the middle of a dingy basement. A single light bulb swung above him. All around the room were crates, no doubt filled with all kinds of sinister weapons intended for smuggling purposes. A man grinned down at him through yellowed, broken teeth. “Mornin’, buttercup,” he said. Jack moaned, and his captor’s hideous smile broadened. “Aw, gotta sore head?”

“All this cliché is hurtin’ me,” Jack slurred, trying to blink his vision into steadiness.

The man leaned down to put his ugly, leering face right in front of Jack’s. “Enjoy that feeling while it lasts. ‘Cause it’s the best yer gonna feel for a while.” He straightened and crossed his arms. “Don’t hafta last long though,” he said. “Just tell us what ya know and we’ll make it real quick, sweetheart.”

“We both know I ain’t makin’ it that easy for you, _sweetheart_ ,” Jack said. It was all he could do to get the words out through the fuzziness that still swam around him.

The man grinned again. “I was hopin’ you’d say that,” he said. He pulled a knife from his belt and plunged it through Jack’s hand.

~

Jack didn’t know how long he sat there. He drifted in and out of consciousness, aware of time passing only because the longer he sat there the more pain he felt. The men were ruthless, and Jack dimly came to the conclusion they didn’t really want information from him so much as they wanted something to play with.

They didn’t play nice.

~

Jack’s next foray into full consciousness came with a commotion somewhere outside the room. He cracked one eye open with difficulty. His captors had stopped paying attention to him for the first time since he’d arrived, turning to look at the door and each other with confusion. They didn’t have to wait long for their questions to be answered. The door slammed open. Peggy stood in the hall beyond, gun in hand, hair in disarray, and vengeance in her eyes. 

One of the men standing beside Jack barked out a laugh. “Looks like the little wifey found us,” he said. “Come to join in the fun, honey?”

Peggy smiled grimly. “I’m afraid the fun is just beginning, boys,” she said. She raised her gun. “Now, unhand my husband.”

~

Consciousness was short-lived, and Jack was only dimly aware of the events that followed. There were sounds of chaos and pain, and the next time he was able to regain his senses and open his eye, Peggy stood amongst a room of fallen bodies like a Fury incarnate. Most of her face was lost in shadow and the haze of Jack’s pain – all but the bright flash of her lipstick, immaculate and red as blood.

~

It was a Friday when Jack finally convinced the doctors to release him into the wild so he could return to work. He walked into the office to cheers and hearty claps on the back. Dooley even came out of his office to greet him and shake his hand.

Peggy smiled at him as he finally made his way down the length of the office to her desk. “Welcome back, Agent Thompson,” she said. “How are you feeling?” 

“Like crap,” he said, moving to perch on the edge of her desk.

“So better than you look, then.”

“Aw shut up, Carter.”

Peggy looked him up and down. “Well, you look better than you could, and that’s really all we can ask for.”

“Better than dead. That’s the look I strive for every morning.”

“And you succeed. Mostly.” She patted his knee. “Maybe you need coffee. Isn’t that what you Americans have pumping through your veins in the place of blood?”

“I prefer whiskey, but not a bad idea.” Jack shot her a half-smile. “You offering to make me coffee, Carter?”

Peggy snorted. “Isn’t that my job description, Agent Thompson? When I’m not filing?”

Jack raised his eyebrows incredulously. “Still? After what happened in the hotel?”

“I’m afraid it’s not quite that easy.” Peggy shook her head and turned back to the papers in front of her. “Single-handedly taking down a smuggling ring is easy. Changing the minds of men is not.” 

“You changed mine.”

Peggy looked up at him, with a look so utterly grateful that Jack was slightly taken aback. “Thank you, Jack,” she said, giving him the most genuine smile Jack had ever seen her direct at him. “You have no idea how nice it is to have somebody in this office know what I’m capable of.”

Jack returned the smile. “You’re a damn good agent, kid.”

“And you’re a damn fool,” Peggy informed him, shaking her head at him with a rather reluctant fondness. “I told you you needed backup.”

“You also told me I had backup,” Jack said, reaching out to pat her shoulder. “You were right on both counts.” He stood up and stretched, flexing his sore hand. “I think we could both use a coffee,” he told her. “I’ll put on a pot for us, Agent Carter.”

**Author's Note:**

> written for the tumblr prompt: Peggy and Jack are undercover (pre-canon obvly) in a hotel like a honeymoon couple. I don't know what they did the first day but the bad guys suspect they are federal agents. Peggy overhear a conversation; they just put microphones in their honemoon suit. Jack and Peggy can't remove the microphones and broke their cover so they have to spend their nights there pretending to be a normal honeymoon married couple. if you what i mean


End file.
